User blog:NovaTsukimori/Structure Deck: Topaz Twilight N-JUMP
Introducing 20th Secret Rare to Structure Decks. The cover card of this Structure Deck will be turned to show the backing to not spoil the rarity, as people who gets the first copy of this Structure Deck has the opportunity to instead of getting the usual Ultra Rare and Super Rare cards, they get the new rarity, , that would take the place of cards, and that will take the place of cards, to celebrate the 20th anniversary of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game. This Structure Deck also comes with an extra pack of 5 cards that you could pull out of a 10 card set to power up your Deck even more, all of them in Ultra Rare foiling, or, if you get the set with 20th Secret Rare cards in the actual Deck itself, your enhancement pack can also be blinged out in 20th Secret Rare cards. SD32-JP040 - UR/20ScR Undying Syphax DARK/Cie-Winged Beast/Crystal/Effect 9° 3000/3000 1 Molecule + 1+ non-Molecule monsters Once per turn, if your opponent activates a card or effect that would destroy or banish a card(s) on the field (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 Cie monster; negate the activation of that card and banish it. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated (and was not negated), and this card is in your GY: You can target 1 Cie monster in your GY, except "Undying Syphax"; Special Summon it. If this card in its owner's possession is destroyed (by battle or card effect) and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 Cie Crystal Monster with a Temperature of 7° or lower from your Outer Deck. SD32-JP001 - SR/EScPR Winged Chonchon WIND/Cie-Winged Beast/Molecule/Effect Level 3 0/1800 If this card is in your GY: You can excavate the top card of your Deck, then if it was a monster, send it to the GY, and if you do that, Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. Otherwise, shuffle it into the Deck. If this card is sent to the GY: You can add 1 Level 4 or lower Cie monster from your Deck to your hand, excepted "Winged Chonchon". You can only use 1 "Winged Chonchon" effect per turn, and only once that turn. SD32-JP002 - NPR Multicasting Vetala DARK/Cie-Spellcaster/Molecule/Effect Level 6 2100/1700 You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by discarding 1 card. You can only Special Summon "Multicasting Vetala" once per turn this way. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can excavate the top card of your Deck, then if it was a Level 4 or lower monster, send it to the GY, and if you do that, Special Summon a number of "Cie'th Tokens" equal to that excavated monster's Level (Cie-Zombie/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). If a Cie monster you control battles an opponent's monster (Quick Effect): You can send this card from your hand or face-up from your field to the GY; make that monster you control unable to be destroyed by that battle, also, after that damage calculation, have 1 monster you control gain 2100 ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Multicasting Vetala" once per turn. Reprints: SD32-JP014 - C Mathematician SD32-JP015 - C Destiny HERO Malicious SD32-JP016 - C Performage Trick Clown SD32-JP019 - C Blackwing - Steam the Cloak SD32-JP020 - C Apprentice Illusion Magician SD32-JP024 - C Soul Charge SD32-JP025 - C Scapegoats SD32-JP026 - C Hippo Carnival SD32-JP030 - C Foolish Burial Category:Blog posts